Varados
by DarkMat
Summary: Blu y Perla tras escapar del avion son impresionados por una tormenta y despiertan en una isla desconocida
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno a todos de nuevo, dije que lo haría al terminar ACL pero no me aguante, así que: Hola!, este es un nuevo fic llamado "Varados" no me pregunten "¿Por qué?" Porque la respuesta es obvia, bueno actualizare un poco mas atrasado ya que aquí tengo que pensar MUCHO!. Saludos a todos mis conocidos(as) y desconocidos(as). Bye M.A.T cerrando sesión de internet explorer….**

**Esto tardara un poco XD. Ahora si bye**


	2. Chapter 1: Perdidos

**Bueno el imaginativo y loco a subido otro cap XD. Disfruten**

**Cap 1: Perdidos**

Perla se llevaba a Blu del ala hacia la salida del avion y Blu se detuvo soltando a Perla

-Perla espera, ¡no puedo!-dijo Blu deteniendose y soltandose del ala de Perla asustado

-Oye tranquilo, solucionaremos esto juntos ¿no?-dijo Perla y en ese momento llego Nigel lanzandose sobre Blu y comenzo a estrangularlo

-SUELTALO-dijo Perla enojada y lanzandose contra Nigel, este la empujo contra la pared haciendo que unas jaulas cayeran en su ala

-Perla-dijo Blu preocupado

-AU!, mi ala-dijo Perla adolorida

-Vaya ahora tenemos a dos aves que no pueden volar-dijo Nigel estrangulando mas a Blu y riendose como loco con combulsiones cerebrales, Blu vio el extintor que uso para liberarse y se lo puso a Nigel en su para

-Eso no esta bien, nada bien-dijo Blu y saco el seguro haciendo que Nigel saliera disparado por la ventana del piloto y cuando se libero del extintor fue atrapado por las helices del avion

**Mientras con las aves**

Blu se estaba parando y vio que algo se trabo en la helice mientras una hilera de algo rojo caia

-Uy que fea muerte-dijo Blu y cayo al piso ya que el avion comenzo a caer

-BLU-grito Perla tratando de sujetarse de algo, Blu fue hasta donde ella pero fue despedida del avion, Blu inmediatamente se lanzo y cuando la alcanzo la abrazo

-BLU ESTAS LOCO?!, ¡¿QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?!-dijo Perla dandose cuenta de que Blu se lanzo

-No podia de...-dijo Blu pero en ese momento comenzo una tormenta con fuertes vientos, lluvia y truenos

-Oh fantas...-dijo Perla pero cayeron al mar, Blu raoidamente abrazo a Perla mas fuerte para que no se separaran, pero una ola los sorprendio llevandolos bajo el mar y perdiendo la conciencia.

Cuando Blu desperto estaba en una playa y cerca de ahi estaba el avion estrellado y mas adelante una selva y a su lado estaba Perla inconciente

-Perla despierta... Perla-dijo Blu moviendo a Perla pero esta no respondia, Blu puso su oido en su pecho y esta tenia la respiracion debil y tenia unas gotas en el pico, Blu se dio cuenta de que trago agua y se ahogaba, Blu le hizo pico a pico y le hacia presion en el estomago y al cabo de 3 intentos Perla comenzo a escupir agua

-¿Perla estas bien?-dijo Blu

-Si ¿donde estamos?-dijo Perla mirando hacia todos lados

-Estamos en una isla-dijo Blu

-Tenemos que escapar-dijo Perla parandose

-Pero Perla tu ala-dijo Blu, Perla abrio sus alas y iba a volar pero no pudo y comenzo a dolerle el ala haciendo que Blu se preocupara

-Perla dejame ayudarte-dijo Blu acercandose a Perla pero esta lo empujo

-oye ¿que te pasa?-dijo Blu

-No quiero estar cerca tuyo-dijo Perla parandose

-¿Que?-dijo Blu confundido

-Me oiste bien no quiero que te me acerques-dijo Perla

-¿Por que?-dijo Blu confundido

-ahi! dios santo!, mira te lo explicare, yo nunca quize estar contigo, nunca me agradaste, nunca me gustaste y todo lo que pasamos y que yo era tierna lo hacia por que te tenia lastima-dijo Perla, Blu estaba destrozado

-¿Lastima?-dijo Blu apenado

-Si, das lastima, yo nunca me enamoraria de ti, yo ya tengo novio y es mejor que tu, tu solo eres un nerd, tonto, debiluco, corbarde-dijo Perla

-¿ASI?, pues tu eres una tonta, desgraciada, lunatica, maldita zorr" me voy-interrumpio Blu bastante ebojado y se fue a la selva

-ANDA! VETE! NO DURARAS NADA SIN MI AYUDA-grito Perla mientras veia que Blu se alejaba

-Bueno ahora que se fue buscare mi refugio-dijo Perla, esta comenzo a caminar y mirar hacia todos lados y vio el avion

-Bueno ya tengo refugio-dijo Perla

**Mientras con Blu**

Este estaba llorando en lo mas profundo de la selva y comenzo a escuchar algo acercandose

-¿Quien esta ahi?-dijo Blu asustado, nadie respondio

-Te lo advierto tengo... una... una... una rama y no dudare en usarla-dijo Blu buscando algo y encontro una ramita pero esta se rompio, de netre los arbustos salio una tarantula enorme un poco mas grande que Blu y este al verla se asusto y salio corriendo mientras la araña lo perseguia, esta le lanzo un red de telarañas y Blu cayo al piso sin poder moverse

-AUXILIO!-gritaba Blu la araña iba a morder a Blu pero le llego un cuchillo de piedra en la cabeza matandola, Blu se saco a la araña de encima y se arrastro como gusanito para poder huir, pero frente suyo aterrizo una guacamaya amarilla, Blu se quedo embobado al verla era mas hermosa que Perla

-¿Te encuentras bien?-dijo la guacamaya soltando a Blu

-Si, muchas gracias-dijo Blu parandose, la guacamaya comenzo a mirarlo por TODOS lados y Blu se puso nervioso

-Eres muy lindo-dijo la guacamaya y Blu se sonrojo

-G-gracias t-tu tambien eres muy linda-dijo Blu nervioso

-¿Como te llamas? yo me llamo Mariela-dijo Mariela

-Yo me llamo Blu es un gusto-dijo Blu estirando su pata y Mariela la estrecho y se pusieron a caminar por un camino que se veia seguro

-¿Y que haces por aqui?-dijo Mariela

-Estoy perdido-dijo Blu

-¿Vienes solo?-pregunto Mariela

-Si-mintio Blu

-Esta bien, tengo un refugio en un arbol cerca de aqui, sigueme-dijo Mariela avanzando mas rapidoy Blu la siguio, Mariela tomo vuelo y se subio a un arbol que tenia un hueco escondido

-Sube rapido-dijo Mariela, Blu miro el arbol detenidamente y tenia unos huequitos por los cuales podia trepar, cuando logro subir Mariela lo miro confundida

-¿Por que no subiste volando?-dijo Mariela confundida

-Yo...-dijo Blu nervioso

-No te sientas nervioso, dimelo- dijo Mariela con una voz tierna

-No se volar-dijo Blu y le dio la espalda y Mariela quedo sorprendida

-Pero podrias aprender-dijo Mariela

-¿Pero no se como?-dijo Blu

-Escuchando a tu corazon-dijo Mariela

-¿Como hare eso?-dijo Blu confundido

-Yo conosco una forma pero... no se si a ti te agrade-dijo Mariela poniendose nerviosa y ruborizandose

-¿Cual es?-dijo Blu confundido

-¿Estas seguro que quieres saberlo?-dijo Mariela nerviosa

-Claro-dijo Blu, Mariela comenzo a hacercarse a Blu lentamente debido a sus nervios y Blu estaba cada vez mas confundido

-¿Q-que haces?-dijo Blu nervioso

-Tranquilo, cierra tus ojos-dijo Mariela, Blu hizo caso y cerro los ojos

-¿Y ahora?-dijo Blu

-Dejate llevar-dijo Mariela en voz baja y Blu la escucho, este iba a abrir los ojos pero Mariela lo beso, Blu se impresiono pero no lo dudo y comenzo a devolverle el beso a Mariela, cuando se separaron ambos estaban con unas sonrisas

-Ahora intenta volar-dijo Mariela, Blu fue a la entrada y se lanzo y batio sus alas y comenzo a volar

-Wow! lo estoy haciendo en verdad-dijo Blu mirando al piso ya que se elevaba

-Esto es...-dijo Blu pero choco con un arbol y Mariela dio unas risitas y volo hasta donde estaba Blu osea en el piso

-¿Estas bien?-dijo Mariela

-Si... aunque creo que me rompi algo-dijo Blu un poco adolorido

-Dejame ayudarte-dijo Mariela ayudando a Blu a levantarse y ayudandolo a subir al nido

-Espera no te muevas-dijo Mariela y comenzo a hacer presion en la espalda de Blu y este se quejo

-AU!-grito Blu y Mariela le tapo el pico con su ala

-Shhhh o nos escucharan-dijo Mariela

-¿Quienes?-dijo Blu confundido

-Los depredadores, esta isla esta llena de ellos-dijo Mariela

-¿Que clase de depredadores?-pregunto Blu

-Muy peligrosos, arañas gigantes, cocodrilos, pero los mas peligrosos son unas serpientes que atacan de noche y rara vez de dia-dijo Mariela

-Esta bien-dijo Blu asustado

-¿Sabes defenderte?-pregunto Mariela

-No-dijo Blu

-Bueno podria enseñarte a defenderte y tambien a como sobrevivir aqui-dijo Mariela

-Esta bien-dijo Blu

-Y tambien... gracias-dijo Blu nervioso

-¿Por que?-dijo Mariela confundida

-Por enseñarme a volar-dijo Blu nervioso y Mariela tambien se puso nerviosa

-N-no no fue nada-dijo Mariela nerviosa

-Mariela-dijo Blu

-Blu-dijo Mariela y ambos se miraron a los ojos y comenzaron a acercarse lentamente

**Fin cap.**

**Bueno ojala les haya gustado, actualizare cuando pueda ya que volvi al colegio :'(. Saludos a Kazoo, BW, Perla, Awelito, MLP o Brony, Chico Millonario, PBB, Dayku, Recinos, AoA, Mester, Francisco the Blu macaw (FTBM) y a todos los demas ya que me hechan del pc XD. Bye M.A.T**


	3. Chapter 2: Nuevos sentimientos

**Bueno he aquí otro cap. disfruten**

**Cap 2: Nuevos sentimientos**

Ambos se siguieron acercándose, pero se escucho un ruido que alerto a Mariela

-Rápido escóndete-dijo Mariela en voz baja y dirigiéndose a la entrada y tapándola con la tela con hojas pegadas

-¿Qué suce…-dijo Blu pero Mariela rápidamente le tapo el pico con su ala

**Mientras afuera**

Un par de serpientes GIGANTES!, con muchos colmillos pasaban cerca del árbol

-¿Enserio crees que siga con vida?-dijo la serpiente

-Si, el jefe dijo que escapo, sigamos buscando-dijo la otra serpiente y se largaron del lugar

**Mientras en el nido**

Mariela dejo de escuchar ruidos y le destapo el pico a Blu

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-pregunto Blu

-Para que no nos descubrieran-dijo Mariela mientras se asomaba por la entrada del nido para ver si no había peligro, por suerte no lo había

-Es seguro-dijo Mariela

-¿Ahora que podemos hacer?-pregunto Blu

-Podría enseñarte a defenderte-propuso Mariela

-Esta bien-dijo Blu, Mariela saco la red de hojas de la entrada

-Vayamos a practicar a la playa-dijo Mariela, Blu al escuchar eso el tiempo se le detuvo y en su hombro izquierdo apareció un Blu demonio de tamaño diminuto

-Oye amigo, no dejes que descubra a Perla-dijo el demonio Blu (D.B para abreviar) y en el hombro derecho de Blu apareció un ángel Blu

-Blu debes ayudar a Perla-dijo el ángel Blu (A.B para abreviar)

-No, ella te destrozo ¿recuerdas?-dijo D.B

-Tienes razón, que se cuide sola, no me importa lo que le pase-dijo Blu, los dos pequeñitos se hicieron humo y el tiempo volvió a correr, y Blu vio que Mariela iba a salir

-Mariela espera-dijo Blu y esta se detuvo

-¿Si?-dijo Mariela acercándose a Blu

-Yo quería decirte que….-dijo Blu y en ese momento todo se paro y llego A.B

-OYE! ¿Qué haces?, tu amas a Perla-dijo B.A

-No, yo ya no la amo, yo amo a Mariela-dijo Blu y llego D.B

-Ahorita que lo dices… esta muy buena-dijo D.B y este salió del hombro de Blu y comenzó a volar alrededor de Mariela

-Piénsalo bien, ella…-dijo A.B

-Esta mas que buenísima esta fantástica-dijo D.B

-Blu debes ir con Perla-dijo A.B

-No lo hare, no quiero saber nada de ella-dijo Blu

-Esta bien, pero piénsalo-dijo A.B y se esfumo junto a D.B y el tiempo corrió nuevamente

-Mariela-dijo Blu

-Dime-dijo Mariela

-Tu…. Tu me…. Ehhh…. Yo…-tartamudeo Blu haciendo que Mariela se riera

-Descuida, se lo que quieres decirme-dijo Mariela tomando las alas de Blu y este se puso mas nervioso

-¿E-en-enserio?-pregunto Blu

-Si y yo también siento eso por ti-dijo Mariela y Blu se impresiono y a A.B y D.B se les cayo el pico

-¿Tu me….-dijo Blu

-Yo te amo-interrumpió Mariela y beso a Blu, este comenzó a devolverle el beso y cuando Blu se separo Mariela lo volvió a besar hasta que casi se ahogan por la falta de oxigeno

-¿Tu… tu quisieras…. Quisieras ser….-dijo Blu nervioso

-Si, quiero ser tu novia-dijo Marcela y volvió a besar a Blu y este se lo devolvió de inmediato, cuando se separaron Blu abrió los ojos y vio que era Perla y cuando parpadeo volvió a ser Mariela

-¿Blu sucede algo?-pregunto Mariela

-No, no pasa nada-mintió Blu

-Bueno vamos a la playa-dijo Mariela

-Esta bien-dijo Blu ocultando sus sentimientos que saldrían si viera a Perla, ambos volaron hasta la playa y Blu dio un suspiro ya que el avión se encontraba demasiado lejos de donde estaban ellos

-Ok que empiece el entrenamiento-dijo Mariela, Mariela paso todo el día enseñándole a Blu a defenderse hasta cuando se hizo de noche

-Blu debemos irnos ya-dijo Mariela volando y Blu la siguió, entraron al nido y Mariela tapo la entrada con la red de hojas

-Mañana seguimos, buenas noches-dijo Mariela acostándose en un extremo del nido

-Buenas noches-dijo Blu, este tomo valor y fue donde Mariela y la abrazo

-¿Blu, que haces?-dijo Mariela confundida ya que Blu la rodeo con sus alas

-Dormir contigo, ¿Te molesta?-dijo Blu sacando sus alas

-No, no, claro que no-dijo Mariela y Blu volvió a abrazarla, Mariela puso su cabeza en el pecho de Blu y se durmió mientras Blu pensaba si Perla estará bien

**P.B- ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ella?, yo ya no la amo, lo mejor será dormir-FIN P.B**

Blu le dio un beso a Mariela en la frente y se durmió

**Mientras con Perla**

Esta estuvo todo el resto del día buscando comida cerca de la playa y luego se fue a bañar en el mar y cuando llego la noche comenzó a sentirse culpable por lo que le dijo a Blu

**P.P- Soy una tonta pude habérselo dicho de otra manera, ahora el debe estar muerto y todo por mi culpa-FIN P.P**

En eso llegan una Ángel Perla y una Perla demonio (A.P y D.P)

-Hay no te sientas así-dijo A.P

-Oye el tipo merecia saberlo, esta bien como se lo dijiste-dijo D.P

-No, no esta bien, debi decírselo de otra forma-dijo Perla triste

-Tranquila, cuando se recupere tu ala podras ir a la selva y si tienes suerte puede que este vivo-dijo A.P

-No, el ya debe estar muerto, no sabe ni defenderse solo-dijo Perla

-Pero…-dijo A.P

-Bueno si lo da por muerte, esta muerto-dijo D.P, estos dos se hicieron humo y Perla triste se fue a dormir

**Fin cap**

**Bueno ojala les haya gustado actualizare cuando se me sea posible. Saludos a todos. Bye M.A.T**


	4. Chapter 3: ¿Por que yo?

**Bueno hola a todos un nuevo cap, disfruten y luego se esperan a los siguientes que aun estoy pesando en que hacer XD**

**Cap 3: ¿Por qué yo?**

**A la mañana siguiente**

Blu despertaba y Mariela no estaba y decidio esperarla, cuando esta volvio traia una red con varias frutas

-Vaya el desayuno-dijo Blu mirando las frutas

-Si y para varios dias mas, ya que afuera es peligroso-dijo Mariela

-Esta bien, a comer!-dijo Blu tragandose unas moras

-Oye tranquilo, debe durar hasta mañana-dijo Mariela

-Esta bien-dijo Blu y se comia las moras una por una

-Asi esta mejor-dijo Mariela y tomo un mango y se lo comia, ambos terminaron de comer y luego comenzaron a charlar

-Mariela-dijo Blu

-Si?-dijo Mariela

-Creo que deberiamos darnos un tiempo-dijo Blu

-¿Qué, por qué?-dijo Mariela triste

-Nosotros nos conocemos desde ayer, yo creo que es algo apresurado-dijo Blu

-Tienes razon, vamos a entrenar-dijo Mariela y ambos salieron del nido a la playa

-Bien, ahora como te enseñe golpeame-dijo Mariela, Blu le lanzo un golpe y esta lo detuvo

-Otra vez-dijo Mariela, Blu volvio a intentarlo pero volvio a fallar

-¿De donde eres?-pregunto Mariela mientras detenia los ataques

-De Minnesota-dijo Blu mandando mas golpes

-Vaya es muy lejos-dijo Mariela sorprendida

-Si-dijo Blu

-¿Y que haces por aqui?-dijo Mariela

-Bueno me habian traido a salvar mi especie, pero nada salio bien-dijo Blu mandando golpes nuevamente

-¿Qué sucedio?-pregunto Mariela deteniendo los ataques de Blu

-Nos secuestraron y pasamos varias cosas pero resultaron ser mas que una gran mentira-dijo Blu mandando golpes con mas furia

-¿Que paso?-pregunto Mariela deteniendo apenas los golpes de Blu

-Yo le daba lastima y fingio ser amigable conmigo-dijo Blu mandando golpes aun mas fuertes y uno le dio a Mariela y la dejo en el piso

-Lo siento mucho-dijo Blu ayudando a Mariela a pararse

-No te preocupes estoy bien-dijo Mariela

-Esta bien-dijo Blu, ambos siguieron entrenando y hablando y cada vez se conocian mejor

**3 meses despues**

Blu y Mariela ya se conocian bastante bien, de vez en cuando dormian juntos y Mariela le enseñaba a como sobrevivir y a hacer armas y trampas y Blu decidio que esa noche le diria todo a Mariela.

Terminaron de comer y iban a dormir

-Mariela-dijo Blu

-¿Si?-dijo Mariela y en ese momento aparecieron los peques de Blu

-Oye amigo, estas seguro-dijo A.P

-Si, no sigas con lo de Perla, ella ya debe estar muerta-dijo Blu despreocupado

-Asi se habla amigo, ahora has que Mariela sea tu novia-dijo D.B

-Exacto-dijo Blu

-Pero Blu...-dijo A.B

-Callate-dijo D.B y le dio un escopetazo a A.B mandandolo lejos con el disparo y cuando este se recupero comenzaron a pelear a puñetazos

-Oigan ya basta-dijo Blu tomando a los pequeños de sus pequeñas colas y dejandolos de cabeza

-El empezo-dijeron A.B y D.B apuntandose

-No me importa ahora vayanse-dijo Blu y ambos se hicieron humo y el tiempo volvio a correr

-Mariela queria proponerte que...-dijo Blu y comenzo a pensar en que decirle, el ya habia superado sus nervios con Mariela

-¿Proponerme que?-pregunto Mariela feliz

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?-pregunto Blu

-Si-dijo Mariela y beso a Blu

-Vamos a dormir-dijo Mariela acostandose y Blu se acosto con ella cubriendola con sus alas

-Buenas noches amor-dijo Mariela

-Buenas noches preciosa-dijo Blu y ambos se durmieron

**Mientras con Perla**

Perla paso 3 meses sola y cuidadndose a ella misma, no tenia tanta suerte ya que su ala aun no sanaba ya que la forzaba y le costaba sobrevivir por su cuenta en esas condiciones

-Ya pasaron 3 meses y aun no aparece, esta muerto-dijo Perla triste

-Lo se, bueno fue tu culpa, pero no debes sentirte tan mal-dijo A.P

-Pero es mi culpa, yo le dije esas cosas feas, quisiera retroceder en el tiempo y pedirle perdon o mejor aun no decirle eso-dijo Perla

-Bueno pero por desgracia no se puede-dijo D.P

-No ayudas en nada-dijo Perla enojandose

-Bueno pero acepta la verdad-dijo D.P

-Si, sera lo mejor, estare sola toda mi vida y Leo no sabe donde estoy-dijo Perla

-En eso tienes razon, bueno mejor ve a dormir-dijo A.P

-Si-dijo Perla, esta se acosto y en unos minutos se durmio

**Al dia siguiente**

Blu estaba despertando y Mariela seguia durmiendo, este se levanto con cuidado para no despertarla pero apenas se paro desperto

-¿Blu, adonde vas?-pregunto Mariela despertandose

-A buscar el desayuno-dijo Blu

-Esta bien, no tardes-dijo Mariela

-Esta bien-dijo Blu, este salio y se fue a un arbol de frutas y hizo una red y comenzo a sacar frutas

**Mientras con Mariela**

Esta bajo y busco piedras para hacer cuchillas y no se percato de que alguien se acercaba, por detras la atrapo una de las serpientes de la otra vez y por los arbustos de adelante salio la otra

-Vaya, vaya, aqui estas-dijo la serpiente

-SUELTENME-dijo Mariela en tono amenazante

-No, ahora salda tu deuda o pagaras con tu vida-dijo la serpiente apretando mas a Mariela y se escuchaba como se le rompian los huesos

-NO... no lo hare-dijo Mariela debil

-Bueno entonces moriras, y de paso nos divertimos-dijo la serpiente de enfrente

-¿Que...-dijo Mariela pero le taparon la boca con la cola de la serpiente

**Mientras con Blu**

-Bueno creo que con esto bastara-dijo Blu ya con la red a tope de frutas, este iba a volar pero cerca de ahi salio un cocodrilo gigante

-¿POR QUE CARAJOS TODO EN ESTA ISLA ES GIGANTE?-dijo Blu observando al cocodrilo

-No lo se, me gusta hacer animales peligrosos gigantes-dije yo

Blu esquivo al cocodrilo llevandose la red y el cocodrilo lo perseguia reptando rapidamente, Blu se fue a un acantilado y lo cruzo volando y el cocodrilo no pudo cruzar

-Uf, ya lo perdi, ahora con Mariela-dijo Blu, este se fue por otro camino para llegar mas rapido, pero cuando llego quedo en shock

-¿Mariela que te paso?-dijo Blu preocupado, Mariela tenia heridas sangrantes un aliento raro, y por lo visto huesos rotos

-Blu, me alegro que estes bien-dijo Mariela feliz y a la vez debil

-Mariela, que paso-dijo Blu, Blu miro el cuello de Mariela, esta tenia unas mordeduras, Blu inmeditamente succiono el veneno y lo escupia

-No Blu ya es tarde-dijo Mariela debil

-Mariela porfavor resiste-dijo Blu mientras le caian lagrimas

-Blu... solo recuerda que... te amo-dijo Mariela acariciando la mejilla de Blu y cerrando los ojos

-Mariela no, despierta, Mariela...-dijo Blu llorando este tomo el cuerpo de Mariela con sus alas

-NOOO!-grito Blu lleno de ira y tristeza

**Mientras con Perla**

Perla estaba desayunando cuando escucho el grito, se le hacia conocida la voz

-Creo que ahora estoy oyendo cosas-dijo Perla, esta volvio con su comida

**Mientras con Blu**

-Mariela... porque...-dijo Blu llorando y llevandose el cuerpo de Mariela, este con una rama improviso una pala y cavo un agujero y dejo a Mariela ahi y tapo el agujero con la tierra y le dejo unas flores

-Mariela descansa, te amo-dijo Blu secandose las lagrimas, Blu escucho unos ruidos y se alerto

-¿Quien anda ahi?-dijo Blu en un tono serio que daba miedo, nadie respondio y salio una araña gigante, Blu miro y cerca suyo habia un cuchillo de piedra amarrada a un palo, Blu la tomo y la araña se le acerco y Blu de un ataque le quito las patas y luego la cabeza

-Matare a esos desgraciados-dijo Blu enfurecido, este salio volando y inicio su busqueda de las serpientes, cuando ya atardecia encontro una cueva y a una serpiente entrando, Blu entro y cuando hayo un camino vio que era una especie de reunion

-Bien, ya murio esa desgraciada, pero ahora hay que encontrar al azul-dijo una serpiente de aspecto terrorifico

-Señor encontramos a una hembra azul en la selva pero le perdimos el rastro

**P.B- ¿Hembra azul?, PERLA!-FIN P.B**

Blu rapidamente salio de la cueva y se escondio ya que unas serpientes iban saliendo, Blu se quedo pensando en un plan para acabar con las serpientes hasta que anochecio

-Oye vi un avion estrellada en la playa ¿vamos?-dijo una serpiente a otra

-Si y quizas encontremos a esa hembra y le hacemos lo que hicimos con la otra-dijo la otra serpiente, ambas se fueron

-Perla... no, no ire que se cuide sola... debo ir... no lo hare-dijo Blu, no sabia que hacer o pensar

-Amigo rescata a Perla-dijo A.B

-No, ella se lo merece-dijo D.B

-Salvala-dijo A.B

-No lo hagas-dijo D.B o mas bien gritando y Blu lo agarro de su cuellito

-Ya tome mi decicion y no me grites no estoy sordo-dijo Blu

-¿Que haras?-pregunto A.B

-Lo que a mi me parece correcto-dijo Blu y se fue del lugar y los pequeños se hicieron humo

**Mientras con Perla**

Ella estaba sentada en la arena mirando la luna, pero una gran nube la tapo dejando todo casi a oscuras

-Oh fantastico-dijo Perla fastidiada y escucho algo desplazarse hacia ella

-¿Quien anda ahi?-dijo Perla asustada y frente a ella aparecieron 2 serpientes

-Hola hermosa-dijo una de las serpientes y Perla corrio y la otra aparecio frente a ella

-¿A donde vas?-dijo la serpiente

-Dejenme tranquila-dijo Perla asustada

-Vamos a divertirnos ¿te parece?-dijo la serpiente

-No, AUXILIO!-grito Perla

-Nadie te escucha...-dijo la serpiente pero alguien se lanzo contra el, era Blu la otra serpiente se metio a la pelea, Perla trataba de ver quien era pero como las plumas de Blu eran mucho mas oscuras que las suyas, con la luna tapada y de noche Blu no se distinguia

-¿Donde estas?-dijo la serpiente sacando sus colmillos

-Aqui-dijo Blu golpeandola en la cabeza y ocultandose en la noche

-Muestrate-dijo la otra serpiente, las serpientes lograron ver a Blu en la oscuridad

-Ahi estas...AHHHHHH-grito la serpiente ya que Blu le arrancon 2 colmillos con brutalidad y se los enterro en los ojos con tan fuerza que salia sangre de a monton

-Maldito- dijo la otra serpiente, Blu le saco otros 2 colmillos a la serpiente ya muerta por desangramiento y le corto la cabeza a la serpiente, cuando ya las mato Perla se acercaba por detras suyo

-Oye gracias-dijo Perla, Blu se dio vuelta y al ver a Perla su enojo por extraña razon volvio y se fue rapidamente volando

-Oye espera-dijo Perla corriendo tras el, Blu entro a la selva y Perla lo seguia, Blu se escondio tras unos arbustos y escucho la voz de Perla

-Oye ¿donde estas?-dijo Perla pasando cerca de los arbustos, Blu vio una roca a su lado

**P.B-Perla lo siento-FINP.B**

Blu salio rapidamente de los arbustos y golpeo a Perla fuerte en la cabeza con la roca dejandola inconciente, Blu tomo a Perla en alas (no en brazos) y se la llevo al avion

-Duerme bien, Perla-dijo Blu, Blu se sentia extraño, el siente rencor hacia Perla pero aun asi la salvo y no sabe el porque algo en su interior le dice que la proteja y este junto a ella

-Amigo quedate con ella solo un momento-dijo A.B

-Bien, a ver si asi dejas de fastidiar-dijo Blu cabreado, este se acosto al frente de Perla y le hecho un vistaso

-Es hermosa, pero yo no quiero estar ni cerca de ella-dijo Blu enojado mirando a Perla con odio

-Me quedare un rato-dijo Blu, este se quedo un rato despierto pero se quedo dormido

**Fin cap**

**Bueno ojala les haya gustado, actualizare cuando se me sea posible y un mensaje para BW : DEJA DE MANDARME ESE FIC, SABES QUE ME HACE VOMITAR!, saludos a Kazoo, BW, Perla, FTGM, PBB, Dayku y awelito y sorry si no nombre a mas estoy corto de tiempo. Bye M.A.T**


	5. Chapter 4: Demonos otra oportunidad

**Bueno he aqui otro cap, disfruten**

**Cap 4: Demonos otra oportunidad**

**A la mañana**

Perla estaba despertando y cuando abrio los ojos vio a Blu frente a su pico y se ruborizo y se paro de inmediato

-¿Quien es este sujeto?, ¿Donde estoy?-pregunto Perla confunidida mirando a Blu y aparecieron A.P y D.P

-No lo se pero es lindo ¿no?-dijo A.P mirando a Blu

-Si, pero no se quien es-dijo Perla

-Bueno sacale informacion-dijo D.P

-Esta bien-dijo Perla y los peques se hicieron humo y Perla se hacerco a Blu

-Oye despierta-dijo Perla moviendo a Blu y este se desperto y cuando vio a Perla se paro inmediatamente y tenia una cara de enojo

-Hola me llamo Perla-dijo Perla, Blu no respondio y rapidamente se fue y Perla lo siguio

-Oye-dijo Perla, esta intento volar pero no pudo por su ala

-Mi ala-dijo Perla triste mirando su ala

**Mientras con Blu**

Este se metio a la selva y fue a buscar comida, y se puso a comer en su nido

-Mariela, te extraño-dijo Blu y al recordar a Mariela le calleron lagrimas

-Amigo no pienses en ella, ya paso a mejor vida- dijo A.B

-Lo se pero... yo no queria que ella muriera-dijo Blu triste

-Oye, tranquilo, te comprendemos, a mi me comenzaba a agradar-dijo A.B

-Bueno hubieran tenido se...-dijo D.B pero A.B le pego en la cara

-¿Como dices eso?-dijo A.B enojado

-Bueno-dijo D.B sobandose la cara

-Amigos quiero estar solo-dijo Blu dandoles la espalda

-Esta bien-dijo D.B y se esfumo

-Oye si te sirve de algo, podrias ir... ya sabes con Per...-dijo A.B

-No lo hare, ya estuve mucho tiempo con ella asi que no me fastidies-dijo Blu enojado

-¿Entonces por que la defendiste?-dijo A.B

-No lo se-dijo Blu

-¿Como que no lo sabes?-dijo A.B

-¡No se porque lo hize! ahora vete, molestas-dijo Blu bastante cabreado y A.B se esfumo

-Ir con Perla ja idiotas-dijo Blu en tono ironico y burla mezclado

Blu termino su desayuno y fue a la tumba de Mariela y le dejo flores nuevas

**Mientras con Perla**

-¿Que es este lugar?-dijo Perla confundida mirando a su alrededor

-Parece que es una isla-dijo A.P

-Quizas ese sujeto te trajo aqui-dijo D.P

-Si debio ser el-dijo Perla, a alguien le gruño el estomago

-Yo no fui-dijo A.P

-Ni yo-dijo D.P

-Fui yo tengo hambre-dijo Perla

-¿Donde habra comida?-dijo A.P mirando a su alrededor

-No lo se-dijo D.P mirando tambien, Perla avanzo a la selva y sus peques la detuvieron

-Espera no puedes entrar asi nada mas-dijo A.P

-Si-dijo D.P

-¿Por que?-dijo Perla

-¿Si viene un depredador y te mata?-dijo A.P

-Esta bien, ¿pero como conseguire...-dijo Perla, pero en ese instante cayeron 2 mangos a sus pues

-¿Quien anda ahi?-dijo Perla mirando hacia todos lados, nadie respondio

-Mejor vamonos al avion, tengo miedo-dijo A.P

-Si, yo tambien-dijo Perla, las tres corrieron al avion

-Casi me orino del susto-dijo D.P y Perla y A.P dieron unas risas

-Bueno a comer-dijo Perla, esta tomo un mango y se lo comio

-¿Ustedes no van a comer?-dijo Perla mirando a los dos

-Nosotros no comeremos, cuando tu comes nos alimentas-dijo A.P

-Esta bien-dijo Perla y los dos peques se esfumaron

Cuando Perla termino de comer fue a caminar por la playa y vio a alguien conocido

-PERLA!-grito un guacamayo azul parecido a Blu aterrizando frente a ella y la abrazo

-Leo eres tu-dijo Perla abrazando a Leo

-Al fin te encontre-dijo Leo

-¿Que?-dijo Perla confundida

-¿No recuerdas?, fuiste secuestrada-dijo Leo

-¿Enserio?-dijo Perla impresionada

-Si, y te empeze a buscar por todo Brazil y encontre esta isla-dijo Leo

-Genial, ¿pero como nos iremos?-pregunto Perla

-Volando-dijo Leo

-Pero mi ala esta rota-dijo Perla, Leo miro su ala

-Bueno esperaremos a que se sane-dijo Leo

-Esta bien-dijo Perla

-¿Estas sola en la isla?-dijo Perla

-No hay un sujeto en esta isla y se fue a la selva-dijo Perla

-¿Te hizo algo?-dijo Leo serio

-No, la verdad o recuerdo que sucedio-dijo Perla, a Perla se le vino una imagen a su cabeza, estaba ella y unas serpientes amenazadoras

-Esta bien, ire a buscar comida estoy hambriento-dijo Leo y este salio volando a la selva, este busco un arbol con frutas y lo encontro, pero al momento de aterrizar una trampa lo sorprendio dejandolo colgando y entre los arbustos aparecio Blu con una lanza hecha con piedra filosa y una rama

-SUELTAME!-dijo Leo enojado

-¿Quien eres tu?-dijo Blu seriamente

-Eso a ti no te incumbe ahora sueltame-dijo Leo

-No lo hare hasta que me digas quien eres, ¿estas del lado de las serpientes?!-dijo Blu seriamente

-¿Serpientes?-dijo Leo confundido

-No te hagas el tonto, sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo-dijo Blu

-Pero yo acabo de llegar, estaba buscando a mi novia-dijo Leo

-¿Vienes con ayuda?-dijo Blu dejando de lado su seriedad

-No, estaba buscando a una guacamaya azul como nosotros, ¿la conoces?-dijo Leo

-¿Se llama Perla?-pregunto Blu

-Si, ¿porque?, !¿tu le has roto el ala?!-dijo Leo enojado

-Yo ni me le he acercado, te soltare pero promenteme que te iras de ella de este lugar, !¿Te quedo claro?!-dijo Blu amenazante, se escucharon unos ruidos cerca de ahi

-¿Que fue eso?-pregunto Leo

-Mmmmm interesante-dijo Blu y se escondio en unos arbustos

-OYE ¿donde vas?, sueltame-dijo Leo moviendose de la red en la que estaba, de entre los arbustos salio una anaconda gigante y miro a Leo

-Vaya comida gratis-dijo la anaconda acercandose a Leo

-Noo!-grito Leo asustado y cerrando los ojos pero cuando vio que no paso nada los abrio y vio a Blu con una liana atada a la boca de la anaconda

-Sueltame!-dijo la anaconda, Blu tiro mas la liana y le dio otra vuelta y la tiro mas hasta tal punto que a la anaconda se le arranco la mandibula y esta cayo muerta, Blu tiro la lanza hacia la liana de la trampa haciendo que Leo pudiera bajar

-Gracias-dijo Leo

-De nada, ahora vete-dijo Blu serio

-Oye una pregunta-dijo Leo

-Dila-dijo Blu

-¿Hay mas como nosotros aqui?-pregunto Leo

-No, en esta isla solo estoy yo, tu y Perla y muchos depredadores-dijo Blu, pero cuando Blu nombro a Perla lo dijo con un tono de enojo

-¿Sucedio algo entre tu y Perla?-pregunto Leo

-No, yo la salve de morir y ella... mejor vete no quiero saber nada de ella-dijo Blu enojandose y largandose pero se detuvo

-¿Buscas comida?-pregunto Blu

-Si, eso hacia hasta que me atrapaste-dijo Leo, Blu lanzo un cuchillo de piedra hasta el arbol

-Usalo-dijo Blu y se fue

-Gracias-dijo Leo, este saco el cuchillo y volo al arbol y con el cuchillo corto frutas y se las llevo junto con el cuchillo al avion

-Perla llegue-dijo Leo dejando todo en el piso

-¿Y ese cuchillo?-pregunto Perla

-Me encontre con ese sujeto del que hablas-dijo Leo

-¿Enserio?-dijo Perla impresionada

-Si, el dice que ustedes ya se conocian, que te salvo y no me dijo que mas, pero que no quiere hacercarte a ti, y es muy violento a la hora de pelear-dijo Leo

-Vaya-dijo Perla impresionada

-Si, bueno a comer-dijo Leo

-No, yo ya comi-dijo Perla

-Esta bien-dijo Leo

Perla salio del avion y se puso a pensar en Blu

-Me gustaria conocerlo-dijo Perla con la mirada perdida en el cielo y imaginandose la cara de Blu con las nubes

-¿Por que dices eso? tu estas con Leo-dijo A.P

-Es mas lindo que Leo-dijo Perla

-Si, vez cara pero no corazones-dijo A.P

-¿A que te refieres?-pregunto Perla confundida

-Como sabes que el sujeto no te hara algo malo-dijo A.P

-No lo se pero se me hace conocido-dijo Perla

-A mi tambien-dijo D.P apareciendo

-¿No lo habras visto en algun club nocturno?-dijo D.P y comenzo a reirse

-En Las Vegas (serie de television chilena)-dijo A.P y comenzo a reirse tambien

-No... me refiero a que siento que lo conocia desde antes-dijo Perla

-Bueno te dejamos con tus pensamientos, aunque nos enteraremos de todo ya que formamos parte de ti-dijo A.P y se hizo humo

-¿Piensas terminar con Leo?, porque si es asi yo podria ayudarte-dijo D.P

-No, mejor vete-dijo Perla D.P se hizo humo y Perla volvio al avion

-Bueno Perla ¿vamos a dormir?-dijo Leo bostezando

-Esta bien-fingio Perla tener sueño, ambos se acostaron y Perla fingio estar dormida y cuando abrio los ojos se levanto con cuidado y salio del avion y se arreglo sus plumas quedando muy hermosa y se fue a la selva

**P.P- Si fuera un sujeto apuesto y salvaje ¿donde estaria?-Fin P.P**

Perla escucho una cascada cerca y se fue hacia alla y cuando llego vio a Blu acicalandose y Perla se quedo mirando a Blu de arriba a abajo, Perla se acerco a Blu y este se percato de la presencia de alguien

-¡¿Quien...-dijo Blu serio pero al ver a Perla en la forma arreglada que estaba quedo casi hipnotizado

-Hola, ¿me recuerdas?-dijo Perla, Blu estaba por irse pero Perla le tomo el ala

-Oye no te vayas-dijo Perla

Bliu trato de safarse pero su cuerpo por extraña razon se detuvo

-¿Como te llamas?-pregunto Perla

**P.B- ¿Pero que pregunta es esa?, un momento... le borre la memoria con el golpe-FIN P.B**

**-**Me llamo... me llamo Blu-dijo Blu

-Azul en ingles-dijo Perla

-Si-dijo Blu

-Es un lindo nombre-dijo Perla

-Pues grasias-dijo Blu

**P.B- ¡¿Pero que estoy haciendo?!, mejor me voy-FON P.B**

Blu se iba a ir pero Perla le volvio a tomar el ala

-Oye no te vayas porfavor-dijo Perla

-¿Por que tendria que quedarme?-pregunto Blu

-Yo pense que podriamos dar un paseo... ya sabes... juntos-dijo Perla nerviosa

-No lo se...-dijo Blu

-Vamos Blu no seas asi, solo daremos un recorrido y listo ¿Que dices?-dijo Perla

Blu se sentia raro, pero el ya tenia su respuesta "no"

-Si- termino diciendo Blu

-Fantastico-dijo Perla, Perla comenzo a avanzar y vio que Blu no avanzaba

-¿Por que rayos dije "si"?-se pregunto Blu y aparecio A.B

-Bueno la verdad yo fui el responsable, ahora tendras que dar un paseo hasta que yo te de la orden-dijo A.B

-Ya veras cuando...-dijo Blu amenazante, pero A.P movio su ala en direccion a Perla y Blu sin voluntad movio su cuerpo hasta Perla

-Bueno, vayamos-dijo A.P

-Bueno, vayamos-dijo Blu, este miro a A.P con rabia y este se esfumo, Blu camino con Perla pero a cierta distancia

-Y... ¿tu has vivido siempre aqui?-pregunto Perla

-No-dijo Blu

-Ohhh ya veo-dijo Perla

-¿Desde cuando estas aqui?-pregunto Blu para averiguar si Perla recordaba algo

-La verdad ni idea, solo recuerdo que desperte estaba en una jaula enorme de los humanos y luego desperte y me encontraba en un avion y tu enfrente mio durmiendo-dijo Perla

-Perla-dijo Blu

-¿Como sabes mi nombre si no te lo he dicho?-dijo Perla curiosa

-Ese es el punto, nosotros nos conocemos desde hace tiempo y...-dijo Blu

-Lo sabia, por eso te me hacias conocido-interrumpio Perla

-Si, pero cuando nos secuestraron pasamos muchas cosas cosas, pero cuando llegamos a esta isla resulto ser que todo lo que pasamos fue mas que una farsa-dijo Blu comenzando a enojarse

-¿Por que?, ¿te dije algo malo?-pregunto Perla

-Me dijiste la verdad-dijo Blu enojado y dispuesto a irse y Perla se dio cuenta

-Espera, yo... yo lo lamento-dijo Perla y Blu se detuvo

-¿Perla te ocurrio algo?-pregunto Blu ya que la Perla que conocia era de caracter duro

.¿Por que?-pregunto Perla

-Tu solias ser muy ruda y dura, ¿Por que ahora cambiaste?-pregunto Blu

-Bueno esque yo me enam... no lo se-dijo Perla cambiando su oracion y ruborizandose

-¿Que?-pregunto Blu

-Esque yo...-deijo Perla nerviosa

-Tu...-dijo Blu para que Perla siguiera hablando

-Bueno no importa sigamos caminando-dijo Perla, ambos siguieron caminando y Perla camino mas cerca de Blu lo cual a Blu no le agradaba mucho

-¿Tienes novia?-pregunto Perla mirando hacia otro lado

-Tenia-dijo Blu triste mirando al piso

-¿Que le paso?-pregunto Perla mirando a Blu

-Esta muerta-dijo Blu y le caia una lagrima

-Lo lamento mucho-dijo Perla

-No te preocupes por eso... cada tarde voy a su tumba a dejarle flores-dijo Blu

-Lamento preguntar esto pero... ¿Como murio?-pregunto Perla

-Fueron unas serpientes por como estaba creo que fue violada y mordida profundamente-dijo Blu

-Lamento si tuve que hacerte contar y recordar eso-dijo Perla

-No te preocupes-dijo Blu

-¿Que paso cuando nos secuestraron?-pregunto Perla

-Nos capturaron unos contrabandistas, nos encadenaron, escapamos, fuimos a la selva, conocimos a unos amigos, bailamos, discutimos, y nos capturaron de nuevo, y luego qeudamos en ese avion-dijo Blu, a Perla le comenzo a doler la cabeza y tuvo el recuerdo de cuando bailo con Blu

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Blu poniendo su ala en el hombro de Perla

-Si estoy bien, ¿me podrias acompañar hasta el avion?-dijo Perla

-Esta bien-dijo Blu, este llevo a Perla por otro sendero que era mas corto y la dejo en la playa

-Bueno gracias por el paseo-dijo Perla

-De nada-dijo Blu, Perla le dio un beso en la mejilla a Blu

-Buenas noches-dijo Perla

-Buenas noches- dijo Blu, Perla se fue al avion sin dejar de mirar a Blu y este hacia lo mismo

-¿Ahora me puedo ir?-dijo Blu y aparecio A.B

-Si- dijo y dejo de controlar a Blu

-Fue lo peor de mi vida-dijo Blu

-Pero admite qe te agrado-dijo A.B

-Bueno, solo un poco-dijo Blu

-Mmmm est bien te creo-dijo A.B desconfiando

-¿Y el diablito?-pregunto Blu

-Emmmm-dijo A.B

**Mientras en la selva**

D.B estaba amarrado a un arbol y con el pico tapado para que no gritara

**Con Blu**

-No lo se-dijo A.B

-Bueno lo mejor sera que nos vayamos-dijo Blu, A.B se esfumo y Blu se fue a su nido

**Con Perla**

Perla se arreglo y quedo como es de costumbre y entro al avion y vio que Leo estaba despierto con mirada seria

-¿Donde estabas?-dijo Leo seriamente

-Fui a dar una vuelta-dijo Perla

-¿Sola?, no lo creo, no te gusta dar paseos sola-dijo Leo

-Bueno pero ahora me dieron ganas de ir sola-dijo Perla seria

-Esta bien, vamos a dormir-dijo Leo, Perla se acosto y Leo se le hacer y la abrazo

-No Leo quiero dormir sola-dijo Perla separandose de Leo

-Perla... algo pasa, esta no eres tu-dijo Leo

-Tu tranquilo, solo es que tuve un dia agitado-dijo Perla y cerro los ojos y se durmio, Leo se durmio al rato despues

**Fin cap**

**Bueno este fue el cap de hoy ojala les haya gustado, actualizare cuando pueda, saludos a todos mis conocidos y fans (si es que los tengo) y nos vemos en otro cap. Bye M.A.T**


	6. Chapter 5: Todo perdonado

**Bueno otro capitulo, disfruten mucho**

**Cap 5: Todo perdonado**

**A la mañana**

Blu despertó y fue a buscar su desayuno

-Creo que mejor…-dijo Blu, este tomo las frutas que tomo y se fue del lugar

**Un rato después en el avión**

Perla estaba despertando y vio una red hecha de hojas con muchas frutas adentro

-Vaya asombroso-dijo Perla levantándose y sacando unas uvas

-¿Qué paso?, y eso?-dijo Leo mirando la red con frutas impresionado

-Debió ser Bl…-dijo Perla pero se detuvo

-¿Quién?-pregunto Leo

-Nadie-dijo Perla

-Conoces a ese sujeto-dijo Leo

-¿Qué?, claro que no-mintió Perla, pero Leo sabia como era Perla

-No mientas, se que lo conoces-dijo Leo

-Esta bien, lo conozco y anoche salí con el-dijo Perla

-Dime una cosa… ¿Te gusta?-dijo Leo mientras el corazón se le rompía

-No, no me gusta-mintió Perla

-Esta bien, sigamos comiendo-dijo Leo, cuando terminaron de comer y luego Perla invito a Leo a dar un paseo, salieron del avión y caminaron por la playa pero cada vez que Leo quería besar a Perla esta se alejaba lo cual a Leo le pareció extraño

**Mientras con Blu**

Blu estaba buscando su desayuno y escucho cerca de ahí dos seres hablando y se acerco para escuchar, y por la forma de hablar eran serpientes

-¿Supiste lo que les paso a Marco y Antonio?-dijo una serpiente

-No, ¿Qué paso?-pregunto la otra serpiente

-Fueron asesinados-dijo la serpiente

-¿Y atraparon al culpable?-dijo la otra serpiente

-No, pero sospechamos que sea el sujeto azul-dijo la serpiente, Blu en ese momento se le ocurrió un plan, se llevo su desayuno a su nido y saco una parte del piso y habían montones de trampas hechas

-Mariela gracias por todo lo que me enseñaste-dijo Blu tomando una trampa, estaba envuelta en hojas de árbol, Blu se devolvió hacia donde las serpientes, por suerte seguían hablando y Blu dejo la trampa en el piso

-Oigan idiotas-dijo Blu y las serpientes voltearon

-¿Quieren algo de esto?-dijo Blu enseñándoles su trasero y dándose palmadas en señal de burla

-A que no me atrapan-dijo Blu corriendo, las serpientes lo persiguieron, cuando vieron a Blu este estaba parado a 7 pasos de ellos

-Vengan por mi y mátenme-dijo Blu cerrando los ojos

-Como quieras-dijo la serpiente, ambas se acercaron y se activo la trampa era como una trampa de oso, pero era mas grande, tenia forma de libro y varias puntas de piedra en su interior y al instante se cerro de golpe haciendo puré a las serpientes

-Ja tontos-dijo Blu burlonamente

-Hasta que te encontré-dijo una voz conocida atrás de Blu

Este volteo rápidamente y vio a Leo

-Vaya, eres tu, creí haberte dicho que te fueras con Perla-dijo Blu serio

-Si, pero ella se tiene que recuperar de su ala, y por lo visto se enamoro de ti-dijo Leo

-Dices tonterías-dijo Blu

-No, me dijo que anoche salieron juntos, ¿eso es verdad?-dijo Leo enojándose

-Si, porque la pregunta-dijo Blu

-Te diré una cosa no te le acerques a Perla, ¡¿Me oíste?!-dijo Leo en tono amenazante

-¿Quieres morir?-dijo Blu fríamente

-No creo que seas mejor que yo-dijo Leo

-Ya veremos-dijo Blu, este se lanzo contra Leo y este lo esquivo y lo golpeo en la cara

-Así que así serán las cosas-dijo Blu, Leo le mando un zarpazo a Blu con sus garras y Blu agarro su pata y se la doblo, luego le golpeo el estomago y la cara y luego le pateo la espalda, dejándolo en el piso y escupiendo sangre

-¿Decías?-dijo Blu serio

-Me rindo-dijo Leo, Blu se alejo de Leo y este lo voto con su pata y comenzó a estrangularlo en el piso, Blu le pego en sus herederos y luego comenzó a estrangularlo

-Detente…. Me…. Me rindo de veras-dijo Leo débil y Blu lo soltó

-Vete ahora o te mato-dijo Blu fríamente

-Esta bien, pero… me llevas es que me perdí-dijo Leo

-Esta bien-dijo Blu de mala gana, Blu se llevo a Leo por un camino seguro y llegaron a la playa y se encontraron con Perla

-Blu-dijo Perla y lo abrazo y Blu frunció en seño y cuando Perla lo soltó Blu hizo una sonrisa falsa que parecía de verdad

-¿Cómo estas?-pregunto Perla

-Pues muy bien…-dijo Blu no muy cómodo

-Ejem… estoy aquí-dijo Leo

-¿Leo que te paso?-pregunto Perla

-Lo que paso es que este…-dijo Leo

-El se callo por una bajada-interrumpió Blu

-Oh ya veo-dijo Perla

-Si, bueno yo ya me voy-dijo Blu

-No Blu, quédate un rato-dijo Perla

-Lo siento estoy algo…. Esta bien-dijo Blu

-Genial-dijo Perla

-Bueno, vayamos a comer-dijo Leo ya que estaba siendo ignorado, los tres fueron al avión y mientras comían Perla no dejaba de mirar a Blu lo que a Blu le incomodaba, y Leo levanto la mirada para ver a Perla y vio que observaba a Blu

-¿Perla?-dijo Leo con tono serio

-¿Si?-dijo Perla volteando a ver a Leo

-No, nada olvídalo-dijo Leo y volvieron a comer, hubo un silencio incomodo por largo tiempo hasta que terminaron de comer y Blu salió del avión y Perla lo siguio

-¿Blu?-dijo Perla tomando sus alas simulando nerviosismo

-Dime-dijo Blu

-Quería preguntarte si… bueno tu….-dijo Perla nerviosa

-Me tengo que ir-dijo Blu y Perla lo detuvo tomándole el ala

-Blu no, ¿quieres salir conmigo?-pregunto Perla, Blu se zafo de Perla y estaba con una mirada seria, iba a decir "no" pero nuevamente A.B tomo su control

-Si, me gustaría-dijo Blu, mientras que en su hombro estaba A.B

-Yo tomare el control desde ahora-dijo A.B

-Bueno, vamos-dijo Blu y le tomo el ala a Perla y esta se ruborizo, pero le correspondió la acción la acción (le tomo el ala también) y se fueron a la selva y Leo los seguía a escondidas.

Blu llevo a Perla a un campo de flores cerca de la cascada

-Que romántico eres Blu-dijo Perla mirando a Blu y este le dio una sonrisa, Blu tomo unas flores y las escondió en su espalda

**En el cerebro de Blu**

Este estaba amarrado y no hallaba como soltarse

-Por favor, déjame ir-dijo Blu

-No, no lo hare-dijo A.B

-¿Se puede saber que rayos te pasa?-dijo Blu enojado

-Te estoy dando la oportunidad de estar con el amor de tu vida-dijo A.B

-Entiéndelo, te lo repetiré una vez mas YO, NO, LA, AMO!-dijo Blu palabra por palabra

-Si claro, lo que tu digas-dijo A.B con sarcasmo y chasqueo sus plumas y a Blu se le amordazo el pico para que no hablara

**En la realidad**

Blu se acerco a Perla y esta estaba maravillada por la vista

-Perla-dijo Blu y Perla lo miro

-¿Si?-dijo Perla y Blu saco las flores

-Blu, gracias son hermosas-dijo Perla tomando las flores

-Pero no son tan hermosas como tu-dijo Blu y Perla se ruborizo

-¿Sabes?, yo también tengo un regalo para ti-dijo Perla coquetamente

-¿Así?, ¿Qué es?-dijo Blu

-Cierra tus ojos-dijo Perla, Blu cerro sus ojos y se le hacia familiar lo que pasaba, Perla se acerco al pico de Blu lentamente

-Listo y ¿ahora?-dijo Blu ya que Perla se tardaba

-Déjate llevar-dijo Perla y Blu recordó a Mariela y cuando abrió sus ojos Perla lo beso y este no sabia que hacer

**Mientras en el cerebro de Blu**

Blu vio lo que paso y con fuerza sobrenatural rompió las lianas y tomo su control

**En la realidad**

Blu se quito a Perla y dio distancia

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Perla

-Esto esta mal-dijo Blu

-¿Qué?-dijo Perla triste

-Perla yo no te amo, lo siento pero es la verdad-dijo Blu y esas palabras hicieron a Perla llorar

-¿Entonces por que hiciste todo esto?-pregunto Perla llorando

-Yo…. No sabría como decírtelo-dijo Blu

-Solo vete, vuelve a tu vida mientras me dejabas sola-dijo Perla

-Espera, ¿ahora recuerdas todo?-dijo Blu

-Si, recuerdo todo lo que pasamos y en verdad ahora me gusto recordar lo que pasamos, pero ahora tu lo arruinaste-dijo Perla mientras lloraba, Blu por lastima abrazo a Perla

-Suéltame-dijo Perla llorando y tratando de soltarse de Blu pero este no la dejaba

-Perla mírame-dijo Blu y Perla lo miro sin dejar de llorar

-¡¿Qué?!-dijo Perla enojada con lagrimas en sus ojos, Blu la beso y Perla se lo devolvió y acerco a Blu con sus alas para profundizar mas el beso y Blu hizo lo mismo y luego se separaron, pero Perla sintió que a ese beso le faltaba algo, algo que era muy importante

-Blu-dijo Perla y Blu la soltó y se fue y Perla quedo triste y llorando nuevamente y en eso llega Leo

-Perla-dijo y se acerco a ella

-No, déjame, quiero estar sola-dijo Perla

-Perla hablemos-dijo Leo

-No, déjame sola, terminamos!-dijo Perla enojada y se fue y Leo quedo en shock y lleno de ira, y fue en busca de Blu

**Mientras con Blu**

Este estaba volando y fue a la tumba de Mariela

-Mariela-dijo Blu y algo se aventó contra el era Leo

-Ahora veras maldito infeliz-dijo Leo y golpeo a Blu con brutalidad haciendo que este sangrara y de pronto los ojos de Blu cambiaron de color sus pupilas eran de color rojo

-Pagaras sanguijuela-dijo Blu y golpeo a Leo y en un parpadeo lo dejo malherido y sangrando

-Das pena maldito bastardo-dijo Blu y lanzo a Leo lejos de su vista y Blu trato de clamarse y sus ojos volvieron a ser marrones

-Vaya eso fue asombroso-dijo Blu y apareció D.B

-Si, ya no aguantaba a ese sujeto-dijo D.B

-Bien, ahora hay que…-dijo Blu pero llego una gran roca y destrozo la tumba de Mariela lo cual despertó la ira de Blu y vio a Leo con mas rocas

-¿Crees que me vencerás fácilmente?-dijo Leo

-Te matare-dijo Blu furioso, este se lanzo contra Leo y este no alcanzo a esquivarlo y recibió una paliza de Blu lo cual pudo haberlo matado y quedo inconsciente, cuando despertó estaba siendo arrastrado por Blu y estaba amarrado

-¿Dónde me llevas?-dijo Leo

-Ya no molestaras mas-dijo Blu y lanzo a Leo a un pantano y aparecieron cocodrilos que se tragaron a Leo de un solo bocado sin masticar y Blu se largo de ahí y fue al avión

-Perla ¿Dónde estas?-dijo Blu buscándola y escucho llantos que venían de la sala del piloto, Blu fue hacia allá y encontró a Perla llorando y con un cuchillo de piedra en sus patas, esta iba a enterrárselo, pero Blu rápidamente le quito el cuchillo

-Perla ¿Qué haces?-dijo Blu

-Cállate, ya no quiero vivir-dijo Perla

-Perla no hagas esto-dijo Blu

-Lo hare, es mi vida y hago con ella lo que quiero-dijo Perla

-Perla no lo hagas-dijo Blu

-¡¿SE PUEDE SABER POR QUE AHORA TE IMPORTO?!-dijo Perla cabreada

-Porque eres mi responsabilidad, yo hice que te capturaran y nos metieran en este avión, yo debi haberte cuidado todo este tiempo-dijo Blu y Perla se tranquilizo

-Osea que te…-dijo Perla

-No he dicho nada, solamente que te cuidare de cerca-dijo Blu, Perla no aguanto y lo abrazo y Blu le devolvió el abrazo

**Mientras en otra parte de la selva**

El cocodrilo que se comio a Paul se fue a la cueva de las serpientes y se encontro con su líder

-¿Lo traes?-dijo la serpiente

-Si, aquí esta-dijo el cocodrilo y vomito a Leo

-Bien ahora esta todo casi listo-dijo la serpiente

**Fin cap**

**Bueno este fue el otro capitulo ojala les haya gustado y nos vemos en otro cap, saludos todos y nos vemos en otro cap, Bye M.A.T**


	7. Chapter 6: Demos un paso

**Bueno he aqui otra de mis creaciones, aparte del mojon que hize y se movio y me suplico que no tirara la cadena y como soy malo tire la cadena XD**

**Cap 6: Demos un paso**

**A la mañana siguiente**

Perla desperto y estaba sola en el avion y frente a ella estaban 2 mangos

-¿Blu?-dijo Perla mirando hacia todos lados, esta salio a la playa y no vio a Blu

-¿Blu donde estas?-pregunto Perla, esta se devolvio al avion y se comio los mangos y espero a Blu y este llego en unas 2 horas y traia unas bolsas hechas con hojas largas y grandes

-¿Donde estabas?-pregunto Perla

-Fui a buscar todo lo necesario para sobrevivir-dijo Bu y dejo las bolsas

-¿Que hay en las bolsas?-pregunto Perla

-Trampas-dijo Blu

-Ya veo-dijo Perla, Blu salio con las bolsas, las desato y dejo las trampas en diferentes lugares cerca del avion

-Listo-dijo Blu, y se acerco a Perla

-¿Y... que te gustaria hacer?-pregunto Perla

-Yo ire a visitar la tumba de Mariela, ¿podrias quedarte aqui?-dijo Blu

-No quiero estar sola y menos aqui, ¿puedo ir contigo?-dijo Perla y Blu comenzo a dudar

-No lo se, ¿me prometes que me haras caso en lo que te diga?-dijo Blu

-Si-dijo Perla

-Esta bien vamos-dijo Blu, este volo y aterrizo en la entrada de la selva y vio que Perla no avanzaba

-Perla ¿vienes?-dijo Blu, Perla no se movio

-No estoy segura, ¿y si piso una trampa?-dijo Perla asustada

-Tranquila, avanza 3 pasos-dijo Blu, Perla no se movio

-Perla confia en mi-dijo Blu

-No, mejor me quedo aqui-dijo Perla dirijiendose al avion

-Esta bien-dijo Blu y se fue, y Perla entro al avion y comenzo a dormir

**Con Blu**

Este estaba volando por la selva pero comenzo a oler humo y dedujo que era un incendio y se dirijio hacia alla, cuando llego quedo en shock, su antigua casa se estaba quemando y la tumba de Mariela tambien

-No, no, no-dijo Blu horrorizado por la escena pero ya no podia hacer nada

-Mariela no-dijo Blu mientras aterrizaba en el piso y lloraba

-Me las pagaran...-dijo Blu comenzando a enojarse

-No amigo calma, todo a su tiempo-dijo A.B

-¡¿Como quieres que me calme?!, TAN SOLO MIRA-dijo Blu enojado

-Lo se pero debes calmarte, pronto llegara tu venganza-dijo A.B

-Si, los haremos pedazos-dijo D.B

-Ojala que tengan razon-dijo Blu calmandose

-Si ahora ve con Perla-dijo A.B

-Si tienes razon-dijo Blu, este fue a buscar mas frutas y se fue al avion y cuando llego Perla no estaba

-¿Perla?-pregunto Blu, nadie respondio

-¿Perla donde estas?, Perla!-dijo Blu y alguien se avalanzo sobre el, Blu iba atacar pero vio que era Perla

-Te preocupaste-dijo Perla

-Pues claro que... olvidalo-dijo Blu

-Admitelo te preocupas por mi-dijo Perla

-No, no me preocupe-dijo Blu

-Si claro-dijo Perla con sarcasmo

-Traje comida-dijo Blu mostrandole los mangos que estaban en la entrada

-Que bien-dijo Perla, esta tomo los 4 mangos con su ala buena y los dejo cerca de las jaulas y cajas junto a otras frutas que sobraron antes

-Bien, ¿ahora que quieres hacer?-pregunto Perla

-Nada, no tengo ganas de hacer nada-dijo Blu comenzando a entristecerse

-¿Sucedio algo?-dijo Perla acercandose a Bli y este comenzo a llorar

-Fui a la tumba de Mariela y esta se estaba quemando y yo... no pude hacer nada-dijo Blu comenzo a llorar y abrazo a Perla y esta no sabia que pensar o decir y le devolvio el abrazo

-Lo lamento Blu-dijo Perla y Blu no dejaba de llorar

-No entiendo el porque las serpientes me buscan-dijo Blu mientras lloraban

-Yo no comprendo lo que sucede, no podria ayudarte-dijo Perla

-Tranquila esto es entre esta isla y yo-dijo Blu y se separo de Perla y se fue a la salida

-¿A donde vas?-dijo Perla

-Voy a vengarme-dijo Blu seriamente

-No vayas-dijo Perla, en ese momento comenzo una tormenta, llovia, fuertes vientos helados y clima horriblemente oscuro

-Perfecto ahora no podre salir-dijo Blu enojado

-Pero podrias quedarte conmigo-dijo Perla

-Ehhhhh... supongo que no me queda de otra-dijo Blu rendido

Blu se sento al lado de Perla y esta comenzo a acercarse mas a Blu sin que se diera cuenta

-¿Que quieres comer?-pregunto Blu

-Un mango-dijo Perla Blu saco un mango y se lo paso a Perla

-Gracias-dijo Perla

-De nada-dijo Blu y saco una manzana verde (rico yumi yumi)

-Blu tengo frio-dijo Perla temblando a causa del frio

-Espera-dijo Blu, este fue a los controles del avion y cerro la compuerta de atras, pero esta no se cerro completamente

-Perfecto-dijo Blu enojado

-Y-y a-aho-ahora-que-dijo Perla temblando

-No lo se-dijo Blu

-¿M-me a-abra-zas?-dijo Perla temblando, Blu se puso a pensar

-O-ol-vida-lo-dijo Perla, le dio la esplda a Blu y se puso a dormir temblando y comenzo a sentir que algo calentito la rodeaba

-¿Blu?-dijo Perla y volteo a ver a Blu y este la estaba abrazando

-Si soy yo ¿Te sientes mejor?-dijo Blu

-Mucho mejor-dijo Perla, esta se dio la vuelta quedando frente a frente a Blu y se acurruco en el

-Buenas noches Perla-dijo Blu

-Buenas noches Blu-dijo Perla y se durmio, Blu se quedo pensando un rato y se durmio

**Fin cap**

**Bueno ojala les haya gustado, actualizare cuando pueda, saludos a todos y nos vemos en otro cap. Bye M.A.T**


	8. Chapter 7: No siento lo mismo

**Bien otro cap de este fic hecho por un loco XD disfruten**

**Cap 7: No siento lo mismo**

Blu se despertó y estaba en el avión solo y la tormenta aun no cesaba

-¿Perla?-dijo Blu y se levanto y atrás suyo vio un individuo en las sombras

-¿Quién eres?-dijo Blu amenazante, el sujeto se acerco y un trueno lo ilumino, era Mariela

-M-Mariela-dijo Blu atonito y rápidamente la abrazo

-Te extrañe-dijo Blu y Mariela lo abrazo

-Olvidame-dijo Mariela

-¿Qué?-dijo Blu confundido, Mariela beso a Blu y este se lo devolvió, cuando se separaron Blu abrió los ojos y vio que beso Perla y Mariela estaba a su lado

-¿Qué esta pasando?-dijo Blu confundido

-Tu vida es con ella, yo solo fui un capitulo en tu vida-dijo Mariela

-No, Mariela yo no la amo, yo te amo a ti-dijo Blu, este solto a Perla y abrazo a Mariela, pero al momento de tocarla Blu la atravesó

-Blu yo estoy muerta ya cumpli mi deber, ahora tu haz el tuyo y se feliz con ella-dijo Mariela

-No, no podre-dijo Blu

-Debes hacerlo, recuerda que siempre te amare-dijo Mariela y comenzó a desvanecerse

-No Mariela no-dijo Blu

-Olvidame-dijo Mariela y se desvaneció

-MARIELA-grito Blu despertando y soltando a Perla

-¿Blu que ocurre?-dijo Perla despertando

-Fue… fue…¿fue un sueño?-se pregunto Blu

-Tuviste una pesadilla-dijo Perla

-No, no lo fue-dijo Blu y salió del avión

-Blu espera-dijo Perla levantándose y saliendo del avión, cuando salió todo estaba oscuro, mojado, lloviendo y caian truenos

-Blu-dijo Perla y encontró a Blu

-Perla entra al avión-dijo Blu serio

-¿Qué?-dijo Perla confundida

-Que entres al avión, ahora-dijo Blu mas serio, un rayo ilumino la selva y aparecieron serpientes y arañas

-Blu-dijo Perla asustada

-Perla entra al avión y escondete-dijo Blu

-¿Qué es lo que haras?-pregunto Perla

-Perla si no vuelvo… prométeme que haras un esfuerzo para huir de aquí-dijo Blu

-Blu que me quieres decir-dijo Perla

-Voy a pelear-dijo Blu serio

-Blu, ten cuidado-dijo Perla

-Lo hare ahora vete al avión y no salgas y trata de cerrar todas las puertas-dijo Blu

-Si-dijo Perla, esta se devolvió al avión y forzó la perilla para cerrar la puerta y esta se cerro

-Buena suerte amor-dijo Perla desde el avión

**Mientras con Blu**

Este esperaba a los depredadores, estos se vinieron en grupo hacia a Blu y activaron las trampas, matando a varios y los que quedaron se tiraron contra Blu, eran 3 arañas, cocodrilo y 5 serpientes

-Que comienze el juego-dijo Blu, este tomo una rama con un cuchillo y se lanzo contra las arañas, estas lanzaron una tela de araña y Blu la esquivo y le llego a una serpiente que estaba atrás, Blu le enterro la cuchilla en la cabeza y se la arranco y mato a la otra araña de la misma manera, Blu se acerco a la serpiente enredada y le corto la cabeza, el cocodrilo se le lanzo encima, pero Blu lo esquivo y le enterro la lanza pero esta se rompió

-Oh rayos-dijo Blu, el cocodrilo lanzo un mordisco hacia Blu pero este esquivo a una serpiente y la serpiente recibió el mordisco y la serpiente por instinto le enterro sus colmillos en los ojos al cocodrilo envenenándolo, Blu se monto en la espalda de la araña y comenzó a arrancarle la cabeza, luego se dirijio a las 4 serpientes y mato a dos sacándole los colmillos y enterrándoselos en los ojos y las otras dos se pusieron en posición de ataque

-Vaya tu amiguita te enseño bien-dijo una de las serpientes

-Me las pagaran por lo que le hicieron-dijo Blu

-Nos contaron como fue su momento de placer, nos dijeron que no paraba de gemir y lo hacia bien-dijo la otra serpiente

-CALLENSE-dijo Blu enojado y se lanzo contra la serpiente y le arraco la mandibula con sus patas y luego la tomo de la cabeza y la azoto contra la cabeza de la otra serpiente y le enterro los colmillos en sus ojos hasta que los colmillo le perforaron todo la parte superior

-Lis…-dijo Blu pero le llego un ataque fuerte, este vio que era Leo

-¿Sigues vivo?-dijo Blu

-Si y ahora te matare-dijo Leo y golpeo a Blu y lo dejo en la arena y se fue al avión, Blu se paro y vio que Leo traia a Perla del cuello

-Sueltala!-dijo Blu enojado

-No, cuando te mate ella y yo nos divertiremos-dijo Leo

-Te doy una oportunidad, repito suéltala-dijo Blu

-Vaya que fastidias-dijo Leo este lanzo a Perla hacia la arena y esta se paso y fue con Blu y lo abrazo

-Perla ¿estas bien?-dijo Blu abrazando a Perla

-Si-dijo Perla asustada

-Necesito que…-dijo Blu pero le llego una patada en la cara

-Vas a morir de verdad-dijo Blu y comenzó a levantarse y golpeo a Leo en sus partes y luego le dio un gancho izquierdo en la cara y un rodillazo en el estomago, Leo reacciono y golpeo a Blu en el estomago y lo lanzo a la arena y comenzo a estrangularlo e impedirle el movimiento, Blu se quedaba sin aire y miro a su derecha y vio el cuchillo de piedra, hizo un esfuerzo para alcanzarlo y cuando lo alcanzo lo tomo y se lo enterro en el estomago a Leo haciendo que este lo soltara, Leo se saco el cuchillo y golpeo a Blu y volvió a estrangularlo, Perla estaba horrorizada por lo que veía y vio el cuchillo

-Blu aguanta-dijo Perla, esta tomo el cuchillo y sigilosamente se acerco a Leo por la esplada, Leo se percato de la presencia de Perla y le dio una bofetada haciendo que votara el cuchillo, Blu al ver lo que le hizo a Perla araño a Leo, tomo el cuchillo y se lo enterro a Leo en el pecho

-Muere maldito infeliz-dijo Blu y le enterro el cuchillo inumerables veces hasta que este murió, Blu se paro y se acerco a Perla

-Perla, Perla responde-dijo Blu y movio a Perla, esta se hizo la muerta

-Perla despierta-dijo Blu pensando en lo peor, Perla no respondió, Blu le hizo pico a pico a Perla y esta comenzó a abrir los ojos y sin pensarlo acerco mas a Blu y este se separo rápidamente pero Perla se lo impidió y Blu tuvo que seder, cuando Perla se separo de Blu este estaba serio

-Lo lamento-dijo Perla

-Si y deberías-dijo Blu serio

-Es que yo cei que…-dijo Perla

-No hables mas-dijo Blu y se paro

-Blu ¿estas enfadado?-pregunto Perla

-Si-dijo Blu y se fue a la selva

-Soy una tonta-dijo Perla llorando y entro al avión

-Para que ilusionarme, Blu nunca me amara-dijo Perla llorando y comenzó a dormir

**Mientras con Blu**

Este estaba volando, pero a causa de la lluvia no duro mucho

-Oye, ¿Qué crees que haces?-dijo A.B

-Largarme-dijo Blu

-Blu-dijo alguien detrás de el Blu volteo y vio a Mariela

-Mariela-dijo Blu feliz

-Si, debes volver con ella-dijo Mariela

-No, no lo hare-dijo Blu

-Blu tu la amas aunque lo niegues-dijo Mariela

-No yo no la amo-dijo Blu

-Blu escucha a tu corazón, el sabe lo que quieres-dijo Mariela y se desbanecio

Blu se quedo pensando y trato de escuchar su corazón, pero fingió haberlo escuchado

-Tiene razón…. Lo mejor será volver con Perla-dijo Blu mintiendo

-Mucho mejor-dijo A.B y se esfumo

Blu volvió al avión y encontró a Perla durmiendo, este se acerco a ella y esta se levanto y mostro el cuchillo, pero al ver que era Blu se calmo

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Perla

-Vine a estar contigo-dijo Blu

-Pues puedes largarte, porque yo no quiero estar cerca de ti-dijo Perla enojada, Blu la abrazo por detrás

-Blu suéltame-dijo Perla

-No lo hare-dijo Blu

-Sueltam…-dijo Perla pero Blu la beso, esta comenzó a devolvérselo y luego Blu se separo de ella

-Vamos a dormir-dijo Blu

-Blu quiero preguntarte algo-dijo Perla

-Dime-dijo Blu

-¿Yo te gusto?-pregunto Perla, Blu no respondió

-Perla yo…. Tu no me gustas-dijo Blu firmemente y Perla comenzó a llorar en silencio

-¿Entonces porque haces todo esto?, ¿acaso juegas con mis sentimientos?-dijo Perla llorando

-Yo no se que pensar, decir o sentir-dijo Blu

-Eres un idiota y lo eras desde que te conoci-dijo Perla, Blu comenzó a enojarse, pero en cierto modo Perla tenia razón

-Tienes razón, soy un tonto-dijo Blu

-Escucha a tu corazón…-dijo una voz conocida para Blu, Blu hizo caso y comenzó a escuchar, pero este no decía nada sobre amar a Perla

-No se que decir…-dijo Blu en voz baja

**Fin cap.**

**Bueno este fue el capitulo de hoy ojala les haya gustado, saludos a todos y dejen review que esta en el cuadrito en la parte de abajo, Bye M.A.T**


	9. Chapter 8: Aclaremos todo

**Bueno otro capitulo, se acerca el final que emoción xDD**

**Cap 8: Aclaremos todo**

**A la mañana siguiente**

Blu despertó y vio que Perla aun dormía, este se acerco a ella y se quedo mirándola

-Pss hey-susurro D.B y Blu volteo a mirarlo

-¿Qué?-pregunto Blu

-¿Te gusta?-dijo D.B

-No-dijo Blu

-¿Pero te gustaría tener algo con ella?-dijo D.B

-Entre ella y yo no puede haber nada, yo no la amo, pero siento que…. No lo se siento algo extraño hacia ella, no es amor, no es rencor, no se lo que es-dijo Blu

-Ella esta sufriendo aun que no lo sepas-dijo D.B

-Lo se, pero tendrá que aceptarlo-dijo Blu

-No podrá, si no haces algo no sabes lo que ella podría hacer-dijo D.B

-¿Cómo que?-pregunto Blu

-Suicidio-dijo D.B y se hizo humo y apareció A.B

-¿Qué sucede Blu?-pregunto A.B

-Nada-dijo Blu

-¿Es Perla cierto?-dijo A.B

-Si-dijo Blu

-¿Sucedió algo?-pregunto A.B

-Si, pero no se que-dijo Blu

-¿Podrias explicarme?-dijo A.B

-Yo no la amo, ni tampoco la odio, siento algo hacia ella, pero no es amor…-dijo Blu

-Es mas que amor-siguio A.B

-Si, creo que me esta comenzando a….-dijo Blu

-Gustar-continuo A.B

-Si y deja de…-dijo Blu

-Continuar tus oraciones-dijo A.B

-Si-dijo Blu

-Consejo, podrías pasar un dia completo con ella y decirle lo que ocurre y asi podrías…-dijo A.B

-Si ya lo se-dijo Blu

-Suerte-dijo A.B y se esfumo

Blu se acerco a Perla

-Despierta-dijo Blu y comenzó a moverla suavemente y esta se despertó

-Buenos días-dijo Perla con un tono enojado

-¿Cómo dormiste?-pregunto Blu

-Bien ahora dejame-dijo Perla enojada

-Perla quería pedirte que…-dijo Blu pero Perla se levanto

-Callate-dijo Perla enojada

-Perla-dijo Blu

-Callate-dijo Perla mas enojada, Blu se le acerco por detrás

-Perla, perdóname-dijo Blu

-No… ya no…-dijo Perla mientras le comenzaban a caer lagrimas

-Yo te menti-dijo Blu, este estaba diciendo lo que le dijera su corazón

-¿Qué?-dijo Perla confundida y volteo a mirar a Blu

-Yo te…. Te….-dijo Blu nervioso

-Tu que?-pregunto Perla

-Te amo Perla-dijo Blu

-No te creo-dijo Perla

-Pues tendras que creerlo-dijo Blu

-No es verdad, no es posible que de un dia para otro me ames-dijo Perla

-Te lo demuestro-dijo Blu

-¿Cómo lo haras?-pregunto Perla, Blu se fue a los controles del avión y abrió la parte de atrás

-Vamos a salir-dijo Blu

-Esta bien-dijo Perla, ambos salieron del avión y Blu se llevo a Perla a la cascada con el campo de flores

-¿Te parece?-dijo Blu

-Si-dijo Perla, ambos fueron al campo de flores, y se recostaron en el piso

-¿No te parece hermoso?-dijo Perla

-Si aunque tu lo eres mas-dijo Blu y Perla se ruborizo

-Gracias-dijo Perla ruborizada

-Y también tienes unos hermoso ojos-dijo Blu acercándose a Perla y esta se ruborizaba mas

-Una linda sonrisa-dijo Blu acercándose a Perla y esta ya estaba roja, Blu tomo el rostro de Perla con sus alas y esta estaba roja parecía un tomate, y Blu comenzó a acercarse, Perla cerro sus ojos y comenzó a acercarse también a Blu, ambos se besaron y comenzaron a disfrutarlo, pero seguían sintiendo que faltaba algo, cuando se separaron ambos se miraron con unas sonrisas

-Te amo Blu-dijo Perla y lo volvió a besar apasionadamente, Blu se lo devolvió, pero Blu escucho unos ruidos que se acercaban y se separo de Perla y se pusio en posición de defensa

-¿Blu que sucede?-dijo Perla confundida

-Shhhh-la silencio Blu

**Fin cap**

**Bueno ojala les haya gustado, actualizare cuando pueda, los finales alternativos los pondré en la pagina de facebook, pueden votar mandándome PM o por face ****, Bye M.A.T**


	10. Chapter 9: Todo acabo

**Bueno como muchos sabran o no, gano el final 1 Wiiiii xDDD. Asi que agarren algo para comer y beber y a disfrutar de la lectura**

**Cap 9: Todo acabo**

Blu escucho varios movimientos por todos lados, y este estaba atento a cualquier cosa que fuera a atacar

-Blu tengo miedo-dijo Perla asustada

-Tranquila no dejare que te pase nada-dijo Blu y la abrazo

-¿Me lo prometes?-dijo Perla

-Te lo prome...-dijo Blu pero algo lo golpeo, Blu se levanto y vio al lider de las serpientes

-Kross-dijo Blu con odio

-Nos volvemos a encontrar-dijo la serpiente

-Pues ahora no vas a tener la misma suerte-dijo Blu

**Flashback**

Blu estaba despertando y Mariela no estaba, asi que decidio esperarla pero esta no llego, Blu salio a buscarla y la encontro corriendo fuera de una cueva, Blu se le acerco

-Mariela-dijo Blu aterrizando

-Blu, rapido, debemos huir-dijo Mariela

-¿Que?¿Por que?-dijo Blu, una serpiente gigante con su cola golpeo a Blu y a Mariela derribandolos, era Kross

-Vaya vaya asi que cumpliste tu promesa Mariela-dijo Kross

-No, no dejare que le hagan nada-dijo Mariela enojada

-¿Que esta pasando aqui?-pregunto Blu

-Nada, rapido vamonos-dijo Mariela, pero Kross la volvio a derribar

-Lo que pasa es que tu amiga te ofrecio como cena para que ella pudiera vivir-dijo Kross

-Mariela...¿eso es cierto?-dijo Blu triste

-Si, pero cambie de opinion, quiero que estemos juntos-dijo Mariela

-Awww... que tierno y estupido, pero ahora moriran ambos-dijo Kross, este se lanzo hacia Blu pero este lo esquivo y salio volando y Mariela lo siguio

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Mariela

-Si ¿y tu?-dijo Blu

-Estoy bien, vamos al nido-dijo Mariela, Blu la siguio y se escondieron

**Fin falshback**

**-**Ja la suerte la tuviste tu-dijo Kross

-Te voy a matar por lo que le hicieron a Mariela-dijo Blu enojado

-Ya lo veremos, pero primero quiero presentarte a un amigo tuyo-dijo Kross y tras el aparecio Leo

-¿Leo?-dijo Perla confundida

-Leo ¿que haces?-dijo Blu

-Te dire lo que voy a hacer matarte-dijo Leo

-Iluso, tu no puedes vencerme-dijo Blu, Leo se lanzo contra Blu y este lo esquivo, pero Leo lo golpeo en la cara y comenzo a darle golpes fuertemente en el estomago, y cuando se canso empujo a Blu dejandolo en el piso adolorido

-¿Me decias?-dijo Leo

-Leo eres un...-dijo Perla enojada

-Calla princesa, cuando acabe con el estaremos juntos de nuevo-dijo Leo

-No, yo no quiero estar contigo-dijo Perla

-No me digas que prefieres mas a este idiota-dijo Leo amenazante y acercandose a Perla y esta asustada retrocedia, Blu comenzo a levantarse y vio que Leo iba a golpear a Perla y rapidamente le agarro el ala y se la quebro y Leo solto un grito de dolor, y luego comenzo a golpearlo y darle zarpasos hasta que este comenzo a sangrar

-Ni se te ocurra hacerle daño, ¿ME OISTE?-dijo Blu seriamente estrangulando a Leo y este perdio al conciencia

-Me impresionas-dijo Kross

-Ahora te toca a ti-dijo Blu

-Esto sera interesante-dijo Kross, Blu se lanzo contra Kross, pero este con su cola le golpeo la cara y dejandole una marca

-Ahhhhh-dijo Blu tocandose la cara

-Jajajajaja no me digas que eso te dolio, si apenas te di un golpe-dijo Kross

**P.B- Maldicion, vencer a este sujeto sera dificil- FIN P.B**

-Cuando te mate, ire por tu amiguita-dijo Kross

-No dejare que te le acerques-dijo Blu

Kross rapidamente agarro a Blu y lo golpeo contra unas rocas

-Eres patetico, al igual que Mariela-dijo Kross

-Me las pagaras por lo que le hiciste-dijo Blu

-No eres ni capas de hacerme un rasguño-dijo Kross y comenzo a aplastar a Blu contra las rocas y a Blu se le rompio un hueso y este sono

-Ahhhhhh-grito Blu a causa del inmenso dolor

-Blu-dijo Perla y con una roca le pego a Kross en la cabeza y esta se rompio pero a Kross no le hizo ni cosquillas, Kross con volteo y sin dejar de aplastar a Blu golpeo a Perla con su cabeza

-Perla-dijo Blu, este se esforzo para escapar y lo logro

-Maldito-dijo Blu acercandose a Perla y esta estaba inconciente

-Ella no tiene porque meterse-dijo Kross y se lanzo contra Blu y saco sus colmillos, Blu vio que cerca de Perla habia una roca, Blu la tomo y con ella golpeo a Kross en la mandibula rompiendole los colmillos

-Ahhhh maldicion-dijo Kross adolorido, Blu se lanzo contra Kross y le picoteo un ojo, Kross no podia ver bien, Blu con mucho esfuerzo trato de empujar a Kross hacia las piedras para crear un derrumbe que lo matara pero como Kross era mas grande no pudo y Kross con su cola lo golpeo y lo mando al mar que estaba ahi, Blu nado hacia la superficie y Kross no estaba, a Blu algo lo arrastro bajo el agua, este vio que era Kross y este lo llevaba a lo mas profundo, Blu comenzo a darle golpes con su pata libre y se quedaba sin aire, Blu le pego a Kross con su pata en el ojo bueno de Kross y este lo solto y Blu ya no podia respirar y con su fuerza de voluntad salio y tomo aire de a bocanadas, Kross salio del agua y se lanzo contra Blu pero este lo esquivo y se salio del lago y tomo un cuchillo que habia por ahi escondido

-Ahora a pelear-dijo Blu- Kross salio del lago y se lanzo contra Blu, Blu lo esquivo y le enterro el cuchillo en su cuerpo y luego lo saco

-Desgraciado-dijo Kross mirandose la herida sangrante

-Vas a morir-dijo Blu, y comenzo a atacar a Kross, este lo esquivaba y comenzo a devolverle los ataques a Blu y este tambien los esquivaba y contraatacaba, Kross comenzo a cansarse y Blu tambien

-No dejare... que... me ganes-dijo Blu cansado, Blu con el cuchillo ataco a Kross y se lo enterro en la mandibula atravesandosela y Kross golpeo a Blu mandandolo lejos, se saco el cuchillo y lo tiro y cayo cerca de Perla, Blu se paro y no veia a Kross y comenzo una tormenta

-OH rayos, justo lo que faltaba-dijo Blu enojado, Blu recibio un golpe por la espalda y vio a Kross este se estaba desangrando

-Asi que aun quieres pelear-dijo Blu

-Te matare por lo que me has hecho, nadie, repito NADIE, nunca me ha dado problemas como tu-dijo Kross lleno de ira, Blu se lanzo contra Kross y este lo esquivo y lo rozo con sus colmillos lo que a Blu le provoco una herida

-Te matare aunque sea lo ultimo que haga-dijo Blu, este se lanzo una vez mas contra Kross y este con su cola lo agarro del cuello y comenzo a apretarlo con fuerza, Blu se moria, pero con esfuerzo le corto la cola a Kross

**Mientras en el otro lado**

Perla se estaba despertando y vio que Leo se le acercaba

-No dejame-dijo Perla sustada

-Si no vienes conmigo, no tendre de otra mas que matarte-dijo Leo, Perla vio el cuchillo, Leo se lanzo contra Perla y Perla saco el cuchillo y se lo enterro a Leo en el pecho justo en el corazon causandole una muerte rapida

-¿Blu?-dijo Perla mirando hacia todos lados y logro ver a Kross estrangulando a Blu con lo que le quedaba de cola y lo mordio en el cuello inyectandole veneno y lanzandolo cerca de Perla

-Blu no!-dijo Perla acercandose a Blu

-Perla...-dijo Blu debil

-Espera-dijo Perla y comenzo a succionarle el veneno

-No, ya es tarde-dijo Blu

-Blu no mueras, te necesito-dijo Perla llorando

-Perla, porfavor, necesito que te vayas-dijo Blu

-No, me quedare contigo-dijo Perla, Blu vio el cuchillo en el ala de Perla

-Perla necesito que mates a Kross-dijo Blu

En ese momento Kross agarro a Blu y lo corrio y se acerco a Perla

-Ahora te toca a ti-dijo Kross mostrandole los colmillos rotos pero filosos, Kross se lanzo hacia Perla y Blu rapidamente empujo a Perla y recibio el potente mordisco

-AHHHHH-grito Blu

-Nooo-grito Perla llorando, Perla se acerco a Blu y Kross ya estaba cansado

-Blu-dijo Perla

-Perla, me algro que estes... bien-dijo Blu mas debil

-Blu no mueras-dijo Perla

-Lo siento Perla... pero mi hora llego-dijo Blu

-No no y no, yo quiero que te quedes conmigo-dijo Perla

-Yo tambien quisiera eso... pero no se me sera posible-dijo Blu y comenzo a acariciar la mejilla de Perla

-Perla-dijo Blu

-¿Si?-dijo Perla mientras tomaba el ala de Blu

-Te amo-dijo Blu y comenzo a cerrar los ojos

-Blu tambien te amo, no mueras... Nooooo-dijo Perla llorando y Blu cerro completamente sus ojos y estaba con una sonrisa

Kross se recupero y se acerco a Perla sigilosamente y Perla se percato de eso y cuando Kross iba a atacar Perla lo esquivo y le enterro el cuchillo desde la parte superior de la cabeza hasta la amndibula, luego lo golpeo varias veces en la mandibula dejandolo sin colmillos, luego le quito el cuchillo y le corto todo el cuerpo hasta que quedara agonizando de dolor

-Por favor no me mates-dijo Kross

-Me las pagaras, por lo que le hiciste a Blu-dijo Perla y le corto la cabeza a Kross, Perla lanzo el cuchillo y se acerco a Blu

-Blu...-dijo Perla y se hecho a llorar en el pecho de Blu

-Por favor solo quiero otra oportunidad para estar contigo-dijo Perla llorando

**Mientras en el mas alla**

Blu estaba levantandose y se dio cuenta de que estaba muerto

-Lo lamento Perla-dijo Blu triste y aparecieron sus peques

-La pobre esta sufriendo mucho-dijo A.B y le mostro en una nube que estaba en los pies de Blu y vio a Perla llorar

-Quisiera estar con ella pero... no se me es posible-dijo Blu

-Hay una posibilidad-dijo alguien, los tres levantaron la vista y vieron a un ave con una vata

-¿Quien eres tu?-preguntaron los tres

-Soy el dios ave-dijo el ave

-Pues... hola-dijo Blu

-¿Te gustaria volver con ella?-pregunto Dios apuntando a la nube y mostrando a Perla llorando en la nube y el cuerpo de Blu tirado

-Si-dijo Blu

-Blu-dijo una voz conocida, Blu miro quien era, era Mariela

-Mariela-dijo Blu feliz, Blu abrazo a Mariela y esta se lo devolvio

-Ahora si estaremos juntos-dijo Mariela

-Mariela yo...-dijo Blu triste

-¿Que ocurre?-pregunto Mariela

-Es... es Perla-dijo Blu

-¿La amas?-pregunto Mariela

-Si, en un principio no, pero... comenze a sentir algo hacia a ella y no queria admitir que era-dijo Blu, Blu solto a Mariela

-Ve con ella, sean felices-dijo Mariela con una sonrisa

-Nos volveremos a ver-dijo Blu

-Si y aprovechas de presentarme a Perla-dijo Mariela

Blu se acerco a Dios y este abrio un portal

-¿Prometes estar con ella y amarla por siempre?-dijo Dios

-Lo prometo-dijo Blu

-Pues anda-dijo Dios y le pateo el trasero a Blu y lo mando al portal y los pequeños se acercaron a Dios

-¿Y ustedes que hacen aqui?, vayan con el-dijo Dios

-Ok ok jefe-dijeron ambos y entraron al portal

**Mientras en la Tierra**

Perla seguia llorando en el pecho de Blu

-Blu... por favor vive... no se que hare sin ti-dijo Perla llorando, Perla escucho un latido del corazon de Blu

-Blu-dijo Perla feliz pero noto que Blu no respiraba y le dio respiracion pico a pico, pero lo que no sabia era que Blu fingia, asi que cuando Perla comenzo a darle la respiracion Blu la acerco y la beso

-Estas vivo-dijo Perla inmensamente feliz

-Si-dijo Blu y beso a Perla y esta se lo devolvio, cuando terminaron el beso ambos se levantaron

-Ahora esperaremos a que se sane tu ala y nos iremos de aqui-dijo Blu

-Si-dijo Perla

**Pasaron 2 meses**

Perla se sano del ala, y Blu la cuido en todo momento y le satisfacia todas sus necesidades

-Perla-dijo Blu

-¿Si?-dijo Perla

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?-pregunto Blu

-Si-dijo Perla con una sonrisa y se abalanso sobre Blu besandolo y cuando se separaron Blu pregunto

-¿Lista?-pregunto Blu

-Lo estoy-dijo Perla, ambos salieron del avion y partieron volando

-Ahora estaremos juntos siempre-dijo Blu

-Y nada lo cambiara-dijo Perla, ambos volaron y Perla guio a Blu hacia Rio y cuando regresaron observaron un santuario de aves que decia "Santuario de aves Blu Rio de Janeiro" y abajo un letrero que decia "Dedicado a el ultimo guacamayo Spix del planeta", Blu vio cerca de ahi a Linda y volo junto a ella y Linda al verlo se sorprendio

-Blu-dijo Linda y lo abrazo y este tambien y Perla se acerco

-Perla-dijo Linda y llego Tulio

-Mira Linda traje...-dijo Tulio pero al ver a los guacamayos se le cayo la cara

-Estan vivos-dijo Tulio feliz, Linda solto a Blu y este se fue con Perla a la selva

-Blu-dijo Perla y Blu volteo a verla

-Dime-dijo Blu

-¿Donde viviremos?-pregunto Perla

-Ahi-dijo Blu señalando un arbol vacio, ambos se dirijieron al arbol, este era inmenso por dentro

-Aqui viviremos todos juntos-dijo Perla

-¿Todos?-pregunto Blu y luego entendio el mensaje de Perla y al cabo de un tiempo tuvieron su propia familia y vivieron felices

**Fin**

**Bueno este fue el final de esta otra de mis sagas cortas, ojala les haya gustado y si quieren dejen review, nos vemos en otro fic ya que tengo mas ideas :-), saludos a todos y nos vemos en otro fic, bye M.A.T**


End file.
